Take My Hand
by prettyfreakinsweet
Summary: Doctor Who!Klaine. Blaine sees this strange boy at his school who invites him into an impossible blue box. Then there's a lot of hand holding and brushes with death as they travel through time and space together.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine watched curiously as a boy was continuously pushed into lockers on his dogged journey down the crowded hall, bouncing easily off the flimsy metal. The constant look of befuddlement on his face gave way to the fact that he couldn't possibly fathom why this kept happening to him.

The boy approached another student, who brushed right past him. With a huff, he stopped in the middle of the hallway and planted his feet, all laced up in knee-high boots, firmly on the ground beneath him. His mouth twitched into a frown and he lifted his pale hand carefully in front of his face, waving it before his blue eyes a few times.

He reached into the pocket of his form-fitting jacket and pulled out a shiny pen. Blaine's view was then blocked by a girl who was texting on her phone walked straight into the boy, knocking him flat on his ass, before continuing on her merry way.

Blaine finally decided that he needed to help the poor boy.

He walked up to him, confusion still plain on the other kid's face, though now he was on his hands and knees, knocking intently on the tiled floor.

"Um," Blaine began, kneeling down as the other boy pointed the pen at the ground. Though perhaps it was a penlight? There was a peculiar purple light shining from the end. "Are you alright?"

The boy looked up, dazzling Blaine with a bright smile.

"Oh, this _is_ good news," he announced in a high voice. His thin eyebrows rose, and he coughed. "Oh my." He coughed again, tilting his head. "Nope, normal pitch. Okay, _that's_ certainly new."

"What?" Blaine asked, staring in an obvious fashion.

"Hm?" he inquired, looking up at Blaine again as he pocketed the penlight. "Oh, good news that I'm not flickering in and out of visibility. I always find that to be quite tedious, don't you?"

Blaine gaped, not knowing how to respond. "Do you need a hand?" he finally asked, gesturing to the boy's position on the floor.

"No! Thanks, I've got two, I checked!" the boy smiled brilliantly again, showcasing his appendages by doing jazz hands.

"That's… good," he nodded. Blaine wondered if he was suddenly going crazy. None of the comments coming from this boy's beautiful red lips were making any sense to him. "Did you want help up?" he tried again.

"Oh, yes. If you don't mind," he agreed thankfully.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, standing back up and offering his hand.

The boy's grip was hot and soft in his, and he may have held on a second longer than strictly necessary, but the other boy looked to be teetering in his boots, so Blaine chalked it up to courtesy on his part.

The strange boy arched his back, and looked at his rear, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "I fear these pants may be a tad too tight. I'm not sure if blood is reaching everywhere it's supposed to. That's what I get for dressing in a rush though, I suppose-"

"I don't think they're too tight," Blaine interrupted hastily, when in fact the boy's jeans looked painted on. He'd had quite the view of his ass when the boy was knocking on the ground. His face heated as he added,"I mean they look _great_. On you. Definitely your style."

"You think so?" he preened, pleased. "I thought so too, but I wasn't sure."

"Are you trying out a new look?" Blaine inquired, a bit confused again.

"You could say that," the boy's lips twitched, as if sharing a joke with himself.

"Well, it's definitely working," he smiled, a bit unsure.

"Thanks!" the boy replied happily. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Blaine."

"Blaaaaaaaine," he repeated slowly, rolling the word around on his tongue. "Blaine. Blaine Buh Buh Buh Buh _Blaine_."

He ran his pink tongue across his teeth, savouring it.

"What's your last name, Blaine?"

"Um. Anderson," he blinked, realizing that he really liked the sound of his name coming from the boy's lips, regardless of how odd he was acting.

"Blaine Anderson. I like that name," he grinned wildly.

"What's yours?" Blaine asked, voice abnormally high.

"They call me The Doctor," he responded, sticking his hand out to shake.

"Why?"

"Why what?" His hand was still offered in front of him, so Blaine took it, holding back an eye roll.

"Why do they call you a doctor?" he elaborated.

"No," the boy shook his head condescendingly, putting his other hand on top of Blaine's so it was fully covered. "I'm not just any doctor, Blaine. I'm The Doctor."

"But Doctor _who_?"

He giggled, retrieving one hand to cover his mouth. "That is the question," he replied coyly.

This somehow made Blaine blush, and when he realized his hand was still being held, he carefully extricated his hand from the other boy's.

"You're really hot," he commented, wiping his sweaty palm on his high waters.

"Am I? Thanks, I've barely checked a mirror," he replied, patting his perfectly coiffed hair.

Blaine blushed harder. "I meant your hand!"

"Oh." He pouted adorably. "Well, yes. I'm still cooking, you see."

"No, I don't see!"

"Oh, but you will," he replied mysteriously.

"Do you intentionally not make sense, or are you just really good at doing it by chance?" Blaine asked, hands on his hips.

He threw his head back and laughed, showcasing his long neck. "Oh, you're absolutely adorable. I definitely want to keep you around."

"Excuse me?" he squeaked as the boy patted Blaine's shellacked head.

"Though perhaps a little less gel…"

"What kind of doctor are you supposed to be, anyway?" he demanded, stepping aside and patting his hair protectively.

"Why, the best kind, of course," he smirked, amused by his antics.

"But- but you can't be any older than I am! How are you a doctor?"

He sighed hugely, rolling his eyes. "Stop getting so caught up in titles, Blaine. It's just a name."

"But it's not a name!" he objected as the boy meandered over to a locker and pressed his ear up against it.

"Of course it's a name. It's _my_ name!"

"But-"

He pressed in close to Blaine, standing nearly nose to nose. "Trust me," he began, his breath hitting Blaine's lips. "I'm The Doctor."

"Um," Blaine choked.

He flashed a smile and returned to inspecting a locker.

The halls had cleared and Blaine realized dazedly that the bell must have rung at some point and he was late for homeroom. Of course he didn't budge from his spot.

The Doctor (if he really insisted on being called that) ran his hand up and down the cool metal of the locker, mumbling to himself.

"Sorry, what are you saying?" Blaine asked, walking over to him.

"Earth, early twenty first century, and from that accent I'd say America?" he concluded. He licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "Mid-West. A high school," he added suddenly, jumping around and rushing over to a bright flyer taped to the opposite wall. "And not a particularly promising one at that."

"Your accent is the same as mine," Blaine responded after a moment of surprised silence, because that was the only comment he could think to respond with.

"What?" The Doctor demanded, spinning around to face Blaine. He snapped his jaw a few times, teeth clacking loudly, and then hummed in the back of his throat. "What? That can't be- Privacy. Blueberry. Aluminum. Oh my god, you're right. Oh, that's so different. Argh. Laaaaah. Moooop bahk. Fleem," he tipped his head to the side while making nonsense sounds, tongue waving about inside his mouth.

"Um, are… Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," he replied with a decisive nod, ceasing his noises. "Yes, I'm quite alright, Blaine. Don't worry about me. But-" he stopped, head snapping to the left. "Someone's coming."

"Well, this is a school-" Blaine began sardonically.

"Shh." He grabbed his hand and started tugging him down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Away from-" The Doctor replied as they turned the corner to see a middle aged woman in a red track suit. "_Shit_," he swore, shaking his head as if there was water lodged in his ears. "Stupid new parts," he grumbled angrily.

"What?"

"Bowtie!" Coach Sylvester shouted, advancing on them. "You and Mr. I'm-Not-Having-Children-Because-I-Prefer-My-Pants-Balls-Tight should be in class."

"Yeah sorry-"

"Sue Sylvester," The Doctor sighed resignedly, shoulders slumped.

"Yeah? What's it to you, Tickle Me Dough Face?" she snarled, looking him over suspiciously.

The boy who was still holding Blaine's hand looked down at himself too, realization suddenly dawning on him.

"Um, nothing. Uh," he said, looking from Blaine to Sue and then behind him. "Yes, Blaine and I were just on our way to class…" he started backing up, gripping Blaine's hand tightly so there was for choice for him but to follow.

"You're lucky I don't throw you both in detention!" she called as the boys made their way away from her.

"Mm hm yes, thank you!" The Doctor replied blithely, just as they reached a pair of exit doors. He yanked one open and pulled Blaine behind him.

"What are you _doing?_" Blaine demanded. He began to jog to keep up with the other boy's speed-walking towards the parking lot.

"She has a major grudge against me, I don't really want to deal with it right now," he replied, looking back over his shoulder anxiously.

"She didn't seem to recognize you," he stated the obvious.

The Doctor sighed, smiling a little. "I told you," he said. "New look."

He winked just as the doors they'd exited flew open.

"Doctor!" Sue screeched at an anger level that Blaine hadn't heard her use even with Mr. Schuester, her archenemy.

"Whoops, guess she figured it out." He pulled a face, then muttered, "She always does."

Without another word he started full-out running across the road, towards a strange blue box standing next to a lamp post. Blaine looked behind him, nearly tripping over his feet when he saw Sue charging towards them.

"Hey, Doctor, what-?" Blaine panted, gripping the boy's hand tighter instead of trying to loosen it and getting out of this ridiculous situation.

"Do you want to go on an adventure, Blaine Anderson?" The Doctor proposed, yanking them to a stop in front of- a Police Public Call Box? Blaine didn't know what to make of the words written across the top of it.

"Anywhere you want," The Doctor continued excitedly. "Any _when_ you want," he added, widening his eyes encouragingly and squeezing the hand in his.

"Um."

"You say that a lot," he observed, eyes flicking to Sue coming towards them at a steady pace, before landing squarely back on Blaine's confused face.

"Only because you don't make any sense!" he argued.

He grinned. "Oh, I'm making perfect sense Blaine, you're simply not keeping up. This," he began quickly, laying a palm flat against the blue door, "is my TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Time machine. Space ship. There's also a giant closet, a squash court and a library." He quirked an eyebrow expectantly, "Are you interested, Blaine?"

Blaine was proud to say that Sue's inhuman screeching so very close to them had almost no effect on his decision.

"Yes," he nodded, mouth widening into a smile. "Very much so."

The Doctor beamed back at him. "That's what I like to hear."

He swung the door open and pushed Blaine quickly inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

He skipped up to the console in the center of a room way too big to make any sense fitting into such a small box and immediately started flipping switches and pushing buttons with a fluidity that resembled dancing.

"Where to first, Blaine Anderson?" The Doctor asked over the rumbling of his space ship.

Blaine simply watched the boy rushing around the bright, flashing console for a moment, mesmerized by his movements.

"Just try not to pick anyplace with an alien invasion taking place," he added loudly, attempting to be heard over the whirring of the engine. "Though that tends to be somewhat difficult."

Aliens. Time travel. A space ship. The Doctor- this beautiful boy prancing around in front of him. Blaine was suddenly ready for it all.

He just couldn't wait.

"I'd like to go to the 70's," Blaine told him excitedly. "I've always wanted to give Bryan Ferry a high five."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! I might write more later.**

**I posted this on tumblr yesterday and I'm katranga there :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine took one step out of the TARDIS before jolting to a complete stop.

"Um. Doctor?" he called, tilting his head in response to the landscape before him.

"Just give me a minute, Blaine. I know I have the perfect hat to go with this outfit, I just need to find it," the Time Lord, the last Gallifreyan, the universe-saving alien called as he dug around in his house-sized closet.

"No, but really-"

"Have a look around, I'll be out in a minute-"

"Doctor," Blaine sighed, spinning around and heading back into the TARDIS. "How adept are you at flying this thing?"

"The best!" he replied indignantly as Blaine followed his voice down the hall to the closet that spread out across four floors. "The best pilot in the universe. The TARDIS and I have a very good understanding of each other, you see. I barely need to press any buttons at all; she always know where I need to go."

Blaine made his way up the stairs, past the scarf landing and the room of skin-tight pants to the attic-like space where The Doctor kept his large collection of hats.

"Well, I think you should start pressing more buttons," Blaine advised, amused.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he inquired, looking towards him for a moment before carefully selecting a hat off the rotating wall of mannequin heads. He placed it atop his perfectly coiffed hair before immediately tossing it onto the ever-growing pile of headwear behind him.

"Because I don't recall swamp lands ever being mentioned when I read about Roxy Music, the 1970's, or Bryan Ferry for the matter," he explained, laughing as he lifted a mosquito-net veil from a brightly-coloured plastic head. "And I think this might be the best hat for you, because there are bugs bigger than my _arm_ out there."

"Really?" he asked, chewing on his lip contemplatively. "Well, it's possible that I might have… Hm. Come along, Blaine!"

He deftly manoeuvred around the pile of hats to reach the fireman-like pole that stood in the corner of the room. "I suppose we should investigate."

He jumped on the pole and slid down to the first level quickly, but Blaine much preferred the stairs. The Doctor was tapping at one of the screens when Blaine returned to the console room.

"It is most certainly 1970," he began decisively. Blaine waited for him to finish before he objected to the statement. "However… We seem to have landed on the planet Yacare. Lots of swamps, big insectoid creatures- mostly harmless to humans, though! They do not like all that iron in your blood."

"That's nice. So, are we going now?" Blaine asked expectantly.

"Are you kidding?" The Doctor asked, skipping around the console to grab Blaine's hand up in his. "You don't want to have a look around?"

"In a swamp with giant insects?" he asked incredulously. "Surprisingly, I don't find myself very receptive to the idea… Besides, you'll ruin your outfit."

"Nonsense," he scoffed. "All I need to do is find a pair of rubber boots- You know what, could you get them? I'll get far too distracted. I like my shoes too much."

Blaine sighed. "Yeah, okay."

The Doctor squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "We'll just have a quick peek at the _exciting alien planet_," he emphasized, blue eyes sparkling with the promise adventure. "And then it's a quick jaunt back to Earth to meet some band members!"

Blaine conceded quickly, and his nod of acquiescence caused a wide grin to bloom on The Doctor's face. "There are some of the prettiest flowers in the solar system on this planet, you know. I think you'll enjoy it."

Truth be told, Blaine was pretty sure he'd enjoy being inside an exploding volcano if The Doctor was with him. He'd spent what approximated to be about a day in the TARDIS, just exploring the rooms with him and learning what exactly he'd been talking about in the school hallway. All that gibberish actually made sense to Blaine now, and it absolutely amazed him.

The Doctor amazed him.

"I'm just going to investigate the surrounding area," he said, pulling his Sonic Screwdriver out of his boot and twirling through his nimble fingers. "Shoes are on the second floor, boots are in the back. I think there's a green pair that would go nicely with this outfit. Or maybe-"

"I'm sure I'll find something," Blaine cut in with a soft smile.

"Thanks Blaine!" he chirped, skipping towards the door.

He rolled his eyes and jogged back to the closet, humming under his breath as he quickly chose a pair of olive-coloured rubber boots for The Doctor to wear. Or, the material looked a bit like rubber at least. Blaine was pretty sure the shoes were _not_ from Earth, and he wasn't really sure if other planets had rubber.

He had so much to learn. Maybe making his first trip in the TARDIS to an alien planet wasn't such a bad idea after all. He already knew all about Earth.

Boots in hand, he headed back into the strange swamp land.

"Are these okay?" he asked, closing the TARDIS door behind him. "Doctor?" he called, spinning around when there was no response.

But he saw no beautiful Time Lord in skin tight pants. He saw nothing but huge trees with fluffy green leaves blocking out the sun, thick mud bubbling in intermittent pits and fucking gigantic insects that Blaine didn't really believe weren't dangerous.

"Doctor!" he yelled again, louder.

Where could he have gone? He couldn't have been kept waiting for more than a minute. Blaine ran in a circle around the TARDIS, searching for him in all directions, heart beating faster as he realized that he'd been abandoned on an alien planet, with absolutely no knowledge of how to get home.

Though returning home really wasn't his main concern. Nobody was going to miss him much, anyway.

He leaned his forehead against the dark blue door, breathing deeply.

Of course, The Doctor wouldn't just abandon him, he realized after a moment of contemplating his situation. So what could have happened?

He was just about to start looking around for footprints when pain exploded against the back of his head.

"Christ!" he yelled out in agony. "What the-"

He was hit on the head again, and this time he did nothing but slump to the ground as his vision went black.

* * *

Fingers stroked through his hair, which Blaine was really confused because he was pretty sure no one had done that since he was about eight years old. He also couldn't remember where he was, or why anybody would be stroking his hair in the first place.

He cuddled further into the warm pillow his cheek was resting on, hoping for the pounding in the back of his skull to disappear.

"Blaine," a familiar voice whispered his name. "Blaine. You need to wake up."

"Why?" he yawned obstinately.

"We're going to catch a ride on a giant bug."

Blaine bolted upright, off the lap he'd been snoozing on.

"We're _what_?" He stared blearily at The Doctor. His hair was a little dishevelled and dirt was smudged high on his cheek, but other than that he looked no worse for wear. "And where the hell did you disappear to? Where are we? Why does my head hurt?"

"Blaine, breathe," he advised calmly, squeezing his hand. Blaine impatiently huffed a breath, waiting for the situation to be explained to him. "We're on the planet Yacare, remember?"

"Yes," he nodded, then winced as the back of his head pulsed in discomfort. "Ow. I also remember getting hit on the head after you disappeared."

The Doctor winced. "Yes, sorry about that. Apparently, there are slavers here that tend to capture travellers as soon as they arrive."

"Slavers?" Blaine repeated incredulously. He surveyed their surroundings. "Is this supposed to be a prison?" he asked, noticing the wooden platform they were sitting on, with branches in view on all sides. "More like a tree house- oh _shit_," he swore, after leaning over the edge and realizing that they were a _long_ way from the ground."

He scrambled back to where The Doctor sat in the centre. "Please be careful," he implored, gripping his elbow protectively.

Blaine was about to respond snidely, but then he saw that The Doctor's attention kept flitting about, eyes wandering and head twitching in different directions.

"Doctor?" he asked nervously.

"Do you trust me, Blaine?" he inquired, focusing his wide blue eyes on his face.

"Yes."

"Good." He smiled conspiratorially and then said, "So when I jump, you're going to jump too, right?"

"Excuse me? Doctor, this is a poor time for _Titanic_ references," he replied anxiously.

But The Doctor was standing up and making his way towards the edge. "Come on, Blaine. We're escaping."

"This is the worst escape plan I've ever heard!"

"Do you know what the plan _is_?" he responded, peering over the edge.

"Plunging to our deaths?" he choked, scrambling to his feet.

The Doctor chuckled. "You need to listen better, Blaine."

"What-?"

He held out his hand and smiled reassuringly. "We've got approximately five seconds."

Blaine gulped, looking from The Doctor's calm face to his open palm and back again.

"Five seconds until we plunge to our deaths," he concluded morosely, gripping The Doctor's hand like his life depended on it.

"More like two now," he commented lightly. He tilted his head musingly, looking intently at the ground. "You're not afraid of bugs, are you?"

"What?"

"Jump!" he shouted, tugging Blaine off the platform and launching both of them into a free fall.

Blaine immediately slammed his eyes shut, not really interested in watching the world rush by in a blur. His stomach had somehow ended up in his throat, obviously trying to escape his fate of splattering apart on the ground.

He realized that The Doctor's hand in his was going to be the last thing he felt before the ground dashed him to bits. He squeezed it impossibly tighter, and The Doctor grabbed his other arm before they crashed onto something slightly softer than the unyielding ground that Blaine had been expecting.

They continued to drop down a few feet before their flight evened out and they just continued forward. Or, as far as Blaine could tell that's what happened. His eyes were still resolutely closed and his face was buried in The Doctor's collarbone.

"You survived!" The Doctor cheered. "Congratulations. Now we just need to free some slaves and we'll get right back into the TARDIS."

"What?" Blaine gasped, finally opening his eyes to see that they were riding a beetle as big as its Volkswagen's namesake. "Oh my God."

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" he joked.

Well, Blaine assumed it was a joke, but he wasn't really finding the situation very funny. He wrapped his arms around The Doctor's waist, clinging to him tightly. "Is this how your adventures often go?" he squeaked into the boy's warm neck. "Kidnapping, almost dying, freeing _slaves_?"

"You were never in any life-threatening danger, I assure you," he replied flippantly. "I had everything perfectly under control."

"We were falling through the air! How could you have possibly-?"

The beetle they were riding suddenly tipped forward, sending them into a steep dive straight toward the ground.

Blaine's screams were muffled because his face was buried in The Doctor's shoulder. He was quite upset that he was experiencing this stomach-in-his-throat feeling for the second time in as many minutes and he suddenly decided that a person should only have to fall to their death once a day.

He'd have to inform The Doctor of this.

The beetle finally evened out its flying again, and Blaine could breathe properly. Of course, that only lasted a moment before it turned directly towards the sky and Blaine and The Doctor started sliding down its back.

"Doctor!" Blaine screeched, heart pounding furiously against his ribcage.

"It's okay!" The Doctor shouted. "Just hold on to me!"

Blaine's arms were already wrapped around the Time Lord's waist so tightly that it was a wonder he was still speaking, but Blaine squeezed infinitesimally tighter anyway.

They slipped off the back of the beetle, plunging through the air _again_. Blaine was very displeased, but the upside of this was that he'd die wrapped around The Doctor.

Not much of an upside, but it was something.

Their plummet to the ground, it turned out, was much shorter than Blaine expected. They landed before Blaine could actually start to scream again, their fall broken by something soft and mildly mouldy-smelling.

It wouldn't have hurt as much as it did except that The Doctor on top of Blaine, which forced all the air from his lungs and sort of crushed his ribcage.

"Ugh," Blaine groaned, releasing his death grip on the other boy so he could get off him and air would be able to reach his lungs.

"Whoops. Sorry about that," he apologized, hopping off him. "That wasn't too bad though, was it?"

"Never," Blaine wheezed. "Never again."

"Never to which part?"

"Falling to my death. Beetle transit. Falling to my death again. All of it," he replied hoarsely, slowly sitting up. He poked at what the spongy, damp purple material they'd landed on. A huge patch of moss, maybe?

"I told you, you were always perfectly safe, Blaine," The Doctor assured him, looking around at where they'd landed. "I'd never let anything happen to you. You're too cute."

Blaine blushed. "Um well-"

"They've escaped!" a cry came from somewhere nearby.

"Whoops, time to run, Blaine!" The Doctor announced, tugging him up by the hand.

"To The TARDIS?" he asked hopefully as they took off.

"Slaves first, Blaine," he replied, weaving them deftly around tree trunks the size of elephants as sounds of pursuit followed them.

"Oh, right," he huffed, trying not to trip over rocks or step in anything sticky. "Where are they?"

"I think they're just past this flower- ooh, see Blaine?" he pointed out as they ran past a red flower that shimmered like glass and was probably very beautiful. However, they didn't really have time to stop and appreciate the sight. "Prettiest flowers in the solar system, I swear," he added before jolting to a complete stop at the edge of a clearing.

Blaine stumbled into his back, unprepared to suddenly cease running.

"Ah!" The Doctor shouted, tripping forward and falling straight down as the ground disappeared beneath him.

Blaine lunged forward and managed to grab his hand before he tumbled into the rapidly expanding pit beneath his feet. The Doctor's body hit the side of the pit with a dull smack, but Blaine managed to keep his death grip on his hand.

"I'm sorry!" he grunted, squatting over the lip of the pit and starting to tug him onto solid ground. "I'm so so so sor-"

"It's fine, Blaine," he huffed a laugh, pushing off a protruding rock to get leverage. "It could happen to anyone-"

"Are those alligators?" Blaine cut in, eyes landing on what looked like upright, muzzled alligators working in the pit. Shiny lime green pools were scattered across the floor of the deep crater, and the reptilian creatures were being forced to extricate it from the earth by their captors who whipped them if they moved too slow.

"Intruders!" Shots of laser beams followed the shout from below.

"Oh fuck," Blaine groaned, cursing the attentive guards as he gave The Doctor a mighty heave. He landed on Blaine for the second time that day.

"Capture them!" a deep voice bellowed from the forest behind them.

"Oh hey. We're surrounded," Blaine commented blithely.

"Still trust me?" The Doctor asked, their noses brushing.

"Yes," he sighed, only half-hearing the question.

"Good," he smirked before kissing him quickly on the temple.

He hopped up faster than Blaine could blink and faced their pursuers.

"You are in violation of Article 32 of the Shadow Proclamation: Enslaving a harmless race against their will to take advantage of their planet's natural resources for financial gain," he began authoritatively.

Blaine, still lying on the ground, leaned his head back and was rewarded with an upside-down view of a group of more guards, with four arms each, in full black body suits. All of their shiny laser guns were pointed directly at The Doctor.

"You are ordered to free the native inhabitants of Yacare and submit to a full investigation," he concluded, crossing his arms over his chest expectantly.

The Doctor's haughty expression was reflected in the visors of each slaver.

Blaine thought he should probably get up but he didn't want to distract from the intense face-off.

After a moment's consideration, the one in front scoffed.

"No," he said belligerently and let loose a laser.

The Doctor ducked as soon as the creature had his finger on the trigger, going straight for the Sonic Screwdriver in his boot.

"Wrong choice," he snarled, pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at the group of them. It whirred and flashed purple, causing all of the guns to spark and be dropped in shock.

The Doctor shot to his feet, rushing over to a nearby boulder.

"Get him!" one of the slavers shouted. "And his little friend too!"

"I am not that little!" Blaine objected indignantly, before realizing there were more important matters to death with.

He scrambled to his feet and then ducked out of the way when two of the guards came toward him.

"Doctor?" he called expectantly. What the hell was he doing with that stupid rock?

"Hacking into a control panel. Give me a minute," he replied absently, pouring over wires that had sprouted from the rock. "Distract the guards for me?"

Blaine gawked, before noticing one of them was about to rip The Doctor away from his work.

"I'm going to regret this," he mumbled before throwing himself onto the alien's back.

They hit the ground with a thud and The Doctor commented, "Good job, Blaine. However there are many more coming from other worksites all over the planet, so-"

His words were blocked by a loud hovercraft descending onto the scene.

"That would be their reinforcements!" he yelled helpfully over its engines.

"Hurry up!" Blaine shouted. He decided that he did not enjoy grappling with a four armed alien. Nope, not one bit. He brought his knees to his chest and then kicked out his feet with enough force to send the creature flying off of him.

He grabbed a nearby branch on his way to his feet. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he swung the branch round like a baseball bat, hitting the alien right in its helmet.

A gloved hand came up and hit him straight in the nose and he decided that head butting his attacker in the stomach was the best reaction. Shortly after, he was held aloft with each of his limbs seized by a different guard.

He sighed at his predicament.

"I'm out of distractions," he informed the Time Lord, blood pouring down his nose.

"Good!" The Doctor announced happily. "I'm done."

He flicked a switch and there was a thunderous crashing in the pit. Blaine tilted his head as far as it would go to see that all of the alligator creature's muzzles had opened and clattered to the ground.

Blaine couldn't really tell, given the distance and the fact that they were alligators, but they did not look pleased with their captors. In fact, seeing as they were attacking all the guards that were unfortunate enough to be in the pit, he would hazard to guess that they were downright furious.

There was a clanking noise that followed, which were the doors that lead to the surface ladders being opened.

"And if you're wondering if the Yacari can climb up ladders," The Doctor began smugly, hands on his hips. "The answer is yes. Yes, they most certainly can."

"You're crazy!" one of the guards gasped. "They're going to tear us to shreds!"

The Doctor nodded nonchalantly. "Mm hm. All over the planet. I'm pretty good with my fingers," he sighed proudly, doing a bit of jazz hands again.

"What are we supposed to do?" another whined.

"Get the hell off this planet," he replied sternly. "And don't ever think of taking advantage of another helpless race again."

The guards dropped Blaine unceremoniously onto his ass and ran off. He groaned in pain.

"Oh, Blainers," The Doctor cooed, walking over to him. "I said distract them, not fight them."

He coughed weakly. "How else was I supposed to distract them?"

"Dress in drag and do the hula?" he suggested with a soft smile, running his fingers through his hair again.

Blaine hummed low in his throat, hurting all over but still pleased with the attention. "Sorry, I forgot my coconut bra."

"Well, that was your first mistake," he said in mock-seriousness. "One must always carry a coconut bra." He slid an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you back to the TARDIS."

"_Finally_," Blaine sighed, leaning into The Doctor's side. He didn't actually need that much extra support; he just liked the feeling of being surrounded by the other boy. "Where is it?"

"Uh…"

"Doctor?"

"I'll find it," he sighed, with Blaine tucked firmly into his side as they started walking. "I always do."

** Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! This is your reward, I hope you like it. I don't do action stuff a lot; I usually just have mainly dialogue so I hope this is alright :D **

**For the next chapter I'm planning on just having a bunch of little scenes of them going to a lot of different places/times because I have a bunch of small ideas for where they could go but no actual plot for their destinations :P If I end up writing a chapter after that, it'll have Cooper in it probably. In case you were wondering… Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks of Blaine's life were interesting, to say the least. Travelling through time and space certainly wasn't going to be dull. There was a lot of running, Blaine had discovered quickly. He couldn't complain though, because there was also plenty of hand holding. Which may have just been a result of all the running, because if Blaine's hand was wrapped in The Doctor's, he could always be sure he was safe.

"This way," The Doctor called, squeezing Blaine's hand as they weaved through the crowd of people packed into a hazy bar.

"I was unaware that the seventies were so smoke-filled," Blaine coughed, choking as they passed a group of people completely enveloped by cigarette fumes.

"You should see the fifties," he joked, placing his sunglasses on the top of his head as the bar got progressively darker. "Walk into a restaurant healthy. Walk out with lung cancer."

"I think I'll pass," he replied. Then he brightened. "Unless I get to meet Elvis!"

He laughed. "You and your musical icons." He sighed, smiling. "I like you."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He just said these sorts of things constantly, and it totally made up for almost dying all the time. He loved knowing that he was actually wanted somewhere. And the fact that it was The Doctor enjoying his presence made him grin like a loon.

"Do you really think you can get us backstage?" Blaine asked they approached the door next to the small bar stage.

"I save the human race on a daily basis, Blaine. I think I can get us backstage to meet a minor musical legend," he replied with a roll of his eyes. They found the door to be locked and The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and started fiddling with it. "Pick a fake name for me."

"Wha- uh… Garfield."

The Doctor made a face. "I am not a cat. Pick a _better_ name."

"Kurt," Blaine shrugged after a moment of waffling over the decision.

At that moment the door swung open, not due to The Doctor's sonicing, but because Bryan Ferry had opened it.

"Can I help you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaine gaped, star-struck, but The Doctor reached into the pocket of his plaid vest, and pulled out a pad of blank paper. "I'm Kurt Hummel. I work for Atco Records."

Blaine recognized Roxy Music's label and looked at the pad of paper in confusion. Was this some sort of space trick he hadn't learned yet?

"Come on in," _Bryan Ferry_ said, standing aside so they could walk through the door. He nodded at Blaine and he almost fainted.

_Bryan Ferry_, he repeated to himself, practically bouncing with excitement.

* * *

"Duck!" The Doctor shouted. Blaine threw himself to the ground, just missing the acid that was shot at his head. The orange couch behind him started smoking and fizzing dangerously.

"Is he dead?" Blaine squeaked, fearing the answer. Bryan Ferry was lying on the ground, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He couldn't believe it. Just a few minutes ago he'd been having a nice chat with Bryan Ferry, and then all of a sudden something crashed through the wall and he'd been flung across the floor.

"Just unconscious," The Doctor huffed, trying to drag the body behind some furniture for cover. Everyone else who had been in the room had long since fled to safety. "The tail on this thing is massive- Roll left!"

Blaine obeyed, and then hunched behind a chair.

"Please stop thrashing about!" The Doctor pleaded with the invisible creature. The spacey-wacey sunglasses he happened to be wearing earlier allowed him to see it. All Blaine could see was a massive hole in the wall displaying a grubby alley and rubble flying around the room with no perceivable cause.

"Somehow I don't think that's going to work, Kurt!" Blaine interrupted.

"That's not my name, and yes it will! MOVE!" he added suddenly.

"Where?" he demanded, jumping up and moving back towards the wall anyway. The chair he'd been hiding behind splintered into a million pieces. He threw his arm across his face to protect himself from the flying shards.

"Duck!" he screamed again, and Blaine immediately slid to the ground, hearing the wall sizzle above him a spray of stray acid. He crawled away quickly, not wanting the acid to run down the wall and land on him.

"Blaine!" The Doctor shouted in warning.

But Blaine's world had already gone dark.

* * *

"Kurt. Doctor. Kurt," Blaine muttered himself awake.

"Just me," a melodic voice sounded from above him.

Blaine blinked blearily, looking up into eyes as blue as oceans.

"What happened?" he croaked, sitting up in bed. "Where are we?"

"Back on the TARDIS," he replied, dropping his hand from where it had been resting on Blaine's head. The boy frowned. The Doctor took that as a sign of him wanting more information. "One of Javar's tentacles got you in the head. Knocked you out cold."

"Javar?" Blaine repeated in disbelief.

He nodded. "He was very apologetic. He just got a little overexcited."

"Overexcited?"

"He'd been stranded here for several days. He was very happy to see me," he explained, standing up and pouring Blaine some water out of a jug.

"Why?" he asked, touching the back of his head and hissing when his fingers hit a sore spot.

He laughed, and the sound made Blaine's pain lessen slightly. "I'm an alien with a spaceship, Blaine. I could get him off this planet."

"He fit through the doors?" Blaine inquired confusedly.

He shrugged mysteriously, handing him a glass of water. "I have my ways."

"Timey wimey?" Blaine guessed.

"Timey wimey," he repeated with a smile before booping him on the nose.

* * *

"Fuuuuuck," Blaine breathed as hot air rushed into the TARDIS. He slammed the door shut immediately. "Where are we? Are we on the sun? Have you taken me to the sun, Kurt?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the nickname Blaine had insisted on calling him ever since they'd met Bryan Ferry. Blaine still stood by his initial reaction that 'The Doctor' wasn't a proper name. He still tended to use it on occasion though; the monikers were interchangeable to him.

"Capselari 5," he sighed, twisting one more knob on the console before coming down to meet Blaine.

"Is that a sun?" Blaine inquired expectantly.

"No, Blaine," he laughed, slipping a pair of sunglasses onto his face. "It's just very closely surrounded by several."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. Kurt smirked and slid a bright red pair of sunglasses onto Blaine's face.

"Never know when you're going to need them." He winked at him over the top of glasses

He rolled his eyes while his heart fluttered. "Do we really need to venture out there?" Blaine asked.

"Yup!" he said, skipping to the door.

"Why?"

"TARDIS won't work," he admitted quickly before slipping through the door.

"What?" Blaine yelped, chasing after him.

"Solar flares are interfering with her directional interface," Kurt replied. He picked up a pebble from the flat desert surface and inspected it. "We're going to have to wait until they pass. And any planet is a good planet, right?"

"We were kidnapped on our last alien planet," Blaine pointed out, already beginning to perspire under the bright sky. "And rode a giant bug. And almost died. Several times."

"We also saved an alien race from slavery!" he concluded with a bright grin. "It evens out."

"Well, yeah," he muttered, sensing he'd somehow been tricked. "If you put it that way."

Kurt threw the stone up and then caught it as it fell back down before pointing out in front of them. "There's a city in the distance. Shall we?"

He held his arm out gentlemanly. Blaine sighed, incapable of saying no to The Doctor.

"We shall," he smiled, slipping his arm through Kurt's.

They didn't get very far before they started stripping. First to go was Blaine's bowtie, stuffed into his pocket as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Shortly after that Kurt removed his scarf, seriously reconsidering his plan to incorporate one into every outfit. Blaine pulled off his sweater vest, leaving it on a rock and promising Kurt he'd get it on the way back. He didn't mind, he was shrugging off his cardigan to abandon as well.

"Why did we wear so much clothing if it was going to be so hot?" Blaine asked, removing his button-up t-shirt and, after a moment's hesitation, the tank top underneath, too.

"Um…" he hummed as Blaine wiped his sweaty face with his discarded clothing. "Just bad planning, I guess."

Blaine adjusted the sunglasses that had become displaced when he'd taken his shirt off. "Well, next time-" he began, smoothing his hair back. He realized with horror that his curls had escaped from the confines of the gel he'd so carefully applied that morning. "Oh God, my hair!"

"What?" Kurt asked distractedly.

"It's a catastrophe of epic proportions!" Blaine wailed somewhat melodramatically. He really did not want The Doctor seeing his hair puff out in a way reminiscent of a sheep. Plus he was drenched with sweat, and… so was Kurt.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his pale face and Blaine had a sudden urge to taste it. He diverted his gaze immediately and realized that Kurt was staring rather intently at his bare torso. The Time Lord licked his lips absently.

Before Blaine could suck that tongue into his mouth or something ridiculous like that, Kurt looked away, shaking his head and said, "Nice… nice, um. Do you work out?"

"Oh uh, yeah. Well I box- um." Not that he was supposed to talk about that…

A small alien spacecraft suddenly began flying towards to them, which was probably for the best. Blaine was very close to suggesting that Kurt remove his remaining layers as well, and who knows where that would lead.

"Friend or foe?" Blain joked awkwardly, futilely trying to flatten his rebellious mane.

"Heh. Only time will tell," he replied with a jerky shrug. "And your hair is _fine_."

* * *

Blaine had made a playlist of every song he could think of that incorporated the word 'time' into its title and was playing it non-stop through the TARDIS stereo.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time,_ played clearly through the speakers, Blaine humming along as he walked out of the control room.

"Next," Kurt called out tersely, flicking his hair back as he worked on the TARDIS' engine.

_Closing time, time for you to go out, go out into the world_.

Blaine sang along quietly as he returned with an acoustic guitar.

"Next!"

The following song played until the chorus, _I'm so fly, that's probably why it feels just like I'm falling for the first time._

"Next!"

_If I could turn back time-_

"Blaine!" The Doctor shouted, nearly throwing his Sonic Screwdriver to the ground in frustration.

Blaine had not informed him of his playlist's theme.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, strumming his guitar along to Cher.

"_What_ type of music selection do you call this?" he demanded, climbing out of the engine pit and onto the main level where Blaine was lounging.

"Timely?" he offered with a smile.

"Next," he huffed with a roll of his eyes, cutting Cher short.

_Earth angel, Earth angel. Will you be mine?_ The soft crooning filled the TARDIS and Kurt raised a thin eyebrow.

Blaine had also added the soundtrack to all the _Back to the Future_ movies. Because he just couldn't help himself.

_My darling dear, love you all the time. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you._

A smile slowly tugged its way across Kurt's lips. "Now this song, I happen to like," he confessed, holding out a hand. "Dance with me?"

Blaine jumped up as if he'd been waiting for the invitation forever. He slid his hand onto Kurt's awaiting palm and his other hand found Kurt's broad shoulder.

_I fell for you and I knew. The vision of your love, loveliness._

Kurt sang along under his breath, hand cradling Blaine's hip as he turned them slowly in circles.

"_I hope and I pray that someday I'll be the vision of your happy, happiness_," his voice was angelic, and Blaine tuned out the original vocalist in favour of the beautiful boy in front of him.

"This song reminds me of you," The Doctor commented.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "It does?" he breathed.

His blue eyes widened. "Um yeah. You're from Earth," he tried to laugh it off.

"Of course," Blaine agreed, struggling to keep his smile. In the end he simply shuffled closer to Kurt, and rested his head on his shoulder.

_I'm just a fool. A fool in love with you._

* * *

Blaine was in the middle of eating some sort of outer space cereal when they started hurtling towards Earth at an unreasonably fast pace. He knew this because Kurt had gripped a console bar and shouted, "We seem to be hurtling towards Earth at an unreasonably fast pace!"

Blaine had already noticed something was amiss. His breakfast was soaked into his polo shirt and the excess was sliding onto the floor.

"Grab onto something!" The Doctor ordered.

Blaine was clutching his bowl rather tightly, but he somehow doubted that's what he had in mind. The TARDIS jerked hard to the left and Blaine slipped in the spilt milk and landed on his ass hard, sliding around for a few seconds until he finally grabbed onto a sturdy railing.

"I thought you said you could fly this thing!" he yelled.

"Sometimes she does whatever she wants!" the Time Lord replied, flipping switches and levers with one hand while gripping a console bar with the other. "Just sit tight. We should hit the ground any-"

_CRASH_!

Blaine lost his grip and went flying backward, landing on something soft and warm.

"-second now," Kurt groaned from beneath him.

"Sorry!" Blaine panted, rolling off of him.

"'S fine. You're not that heavy," he brushed off his apology, jumping to his feet with a cough.

"What happened to the TARDIS?" Blaine inquired, rubbing his neck.

"She just really wanted to be here," Kurt replied, chewing on his lip and pulling a screen towards him.

"Where is 'here'?"

"Hollywood."

"Hollywood?" Blaine repeated excitedly. "Do I get to meet Marilyn Monroe? Humphrey Bogart?"

"Try Kim Kardashian and Lindsey Lohan," he replied dryly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, unimpressed.

"This is your time. Do you have any _current_ famous people you'd like to get acquainted with?" he questioned, obviously amused.

"Well Katy Perry and- oh," his shoulders slumped.

"What? Blaine?" he walked over and put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"I should probably visit Coop, huh?"

**Hi! Sorry if people were waiting on tenterhooks for this, I swear I planned to write more sooner but the week just flew by! I finally had time to sit down and write this weekend though, so I hope it was worth the wait! You'll be seeing Cooper in a week or so, I guess. **


	4. Chapter 4

The depressing thing is that Blaine and his brother used to be really close. His big brother was Blaine's best friend for the first seven years of his life. Then Cooper hit high school and nothing was the same. Blaine was relegated to a third rate citizen in Cooper's eyes, barely worthy of a hair ruffle.

Once Cooper had finished mooching off his parents for a couple months after dropping out of college, he 'found his calling' as an actor and took off for California. Blaine hadn't seen him for four years.

He felt a weird mixture of anxiety and anticipation at the thought of seeing him again.

"Of course," Kurt began, speaking to him through the changing room door of the TARDIS closet as he changed into weather-appropriate clothing, "it's a big city. You might not see him. But in my experience, these coincidences often occur."

Blaine sighed and nodded, even though Kurt couldn't see him through the door.

"Regardless, I'm sure it'll all work out," The Doctor continued. "And who knows? Maybe he just lost track of time."

"How do you lose track of _four years_?" he asked glumly, lying back on the ottoman he was resting on.

"It happens." Blaine was sure that Kurt was shrugging his shoulders in the changing room. "I'm a Time Lord and even I have difficulty dealing with time occasionally."

"That's because you never learned how to properly fly your time machine," he grumbled.

"I told you before- oh, never mind," he huffed, then stepped out of the changing room. "How do I look?"

Blaine lazily tilted his head to look at The Doctor, and he nearly choked.

"What- where- why do you _own_ those?" he gasped. His eyes were glued to Kurt's long, pale legs sticking out from a pair of miniscule booty shorts.

"As a great man once said, fashion has no gender," he replied, hand on his hips.

"Who?" Blaine demanded incredulously.

"Me," he answered a bit smugly.

"You are not _wearing_ those," he breathed as Kurt turned, showing off the word 'Juicy' written across the ass.

He cocked his hip, staring into the mirror contemplatively. "I suppose they are a bit ahead of their time," he conceded. Then he wiggled his hips, giggling. Blaine's eyes followed his movements intently. "I just wanted to take your mind off things."

"What?" he hauled his attention back up to Kurt's face, looking at him in the mirror.

"You've been moping since we got here and we haven't even left the TARDIS yet," he replied.

"And you thought your butt in a handkerchief would help me deal with matters?" Blaine questioned, raising his triangular brows.

"Don't try to deny that it put a smile on your face," he teased, slipping back into the changing room. "Just give me another minute."

Blaine tried to frown the small smile away, but it was futile.

Why should he care about his asshole of a brother when he had Kurt in booty shorts?

Not that he _had_ him. He was just _with_ him. Not that they were together. Well they were. But not. Especially not in booty shorts. Not that-

Oh dear.

Blaine crossed his legs.

* * *

Kurt's kilt was only slightly better than the booty shorts, but he vehemently refused to change again. He insisted that they were appropriate for the weather, and he did not want a repeat of Capselari 5. Those aliens were _handsy._

They'd landed in a residential district, with shiny buildings made with lots of metal and glass. Kurt was just saying that they should try to find the ocean when a loud argument interrupted him.

"And don't ever drag your useless ass back here!" a thin man in a business suit ordered. He blocked the doorway of a small building that had 'Talent Agency' somewhere on its sign.

"Fine!" shouted the man who was presumably being banished. "You think I need you? One day I'll have an E! True Hollywood Story episode dedicated to me and my success and you'll look like an idiot!"

The first man rolled his eyes and turned to go back into the building.

"You'll be kicking yourself for getting rid of Cooper Anderson!"

"Cooper?" Blaine gasped, gaping at curly haired man screaming in the middle of the street.

"Yeah, who's asking?" he spat, turning around to face him, obviously irritated.

Blaine gulped. This is not exactly how he imagined their reunion going.

"Well, he's pretty attractive for Earth standards, isn't he?" The Doctor commented mildly.

"What?" Blaine squeaked.

"_Pretty _attractive?" Cooper repeated indignantly.

"Sorry to interrupt. You probably want to hug or something," Kurt said, stepping away while pulling some sort of gadget out of his pocket.

"Why would I want to hug-" Cooper began, scrutinizing Blaine closely. He blinked, as if his eyes were deceiving him. "… Blaine?"

"Hey, Coop," he answered weakly, giving an awkward wave.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded, scowling. "Who's kilt boy? Don't you have school? Why do you have so much gel on your head?"

Blaine sighed, touching his hair self-consciously.

"Your hair's fine!" Kurt called from a few feet away, tapping away furiously at the gadget in his hands.

"Who is that? Have you been kidnapped? Did he say he had candy? Does he have a white van? Do mom and dad know where you are?" Cooper asked at a rapid-fire pace.

"I'm not seven," Blaine bit out angrily. "I know that was the age when I last seemed to exist to you, but I am not that stupid little kid anymore."

Cooper raised his eyebrows, taken aback. "Well, your fashion sense still hasn't changed, little brother. Nor has your height."

"Ooh, short jokes. Real clever. I see how much you've matured," he snarled, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

An arm landed on his shoulders. He was about to shrug it off when he realized that it was Kurt's.

"So, everything good?" he asked expectantly.

"No," Blaine growled, curling into his side petulantly.

Cooper looked between them curiously.

Blaine wondered if he remembered that he was gay. He'd mentioned it during one of their sporadic phone conversations, but he wasn't really sure if his brother had been paying any amount of attention to him at the time.

"I think we should all sit down for some tea," Kurt suggested. He noticed his proposal was not well-received and he cocked his head. "Coffee? … Juice? Pick anything, it's on me."

"On you?" Cooper repeated, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I know just where to go."

* * *

"A pub, Cooper, really?" Blaine complained as they headed into McFlanagan's Restaurant and Pub.

"You're not eighteen yet, are you?" Cooper retorted.

"Um… no," he admitted as they headed into the bar section of the restaurant.

"See? I remembered something. Don't ever say I don't care about you," he said, pointing at him.

"The drinking age is twenty one, Coop," he replied, gritting his teeth so he wouldn't bite off that ever-pointing finger.

"Really?" Kurt inquired, inspecting his hands curiously. "My God, I'll probably get carded."

"Yeah, well how old are you, twelve?" Cooper asked, sitting down on a high bar stool. He turned towards the pretty blonde bartender. "I'll start off with a couple of shots, honey."

She smiled and nodded, walking down the bar.

"You know, people don't generally like getting called pet names by strangers," Kurt commented.

"How would you know?" Cooper snorted.

"Experience and observation, pumpkin," he smiled condescendingly.

Cooper spun in his seat to face Blaine completely. "Okay, who the hell is this again?"

"Kurt Hummel," The Doctor grinned broadly, reaching across Blaine to offer Cooper his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Cooper warily shook his hand. "Did you kidnap my brother?" he asked.

Kurt laughed. "Of course not. I only rarely kidnap children."

"What?" Blaine choked.

Cooper downed the two shots delivered to him almost immediately and then ordered a beer.

Kurt gave his companion a look. "I'm joking."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you on a road trip or something? Are you even old enough to have a license?" Cooper demanded.

"I am licensed to drive a car, a motorcycle, a hovercraft, and nearly any other vehicle you may care to mention," he replied primly.

"Hovercraft?" Cooper echoed.

The Doctor frowned. "Ahead of this time again, aren't I? Should have known. Nothing's…" he looked around the establishment thoughtfully, "hovering."

Cooper looked extremely confused and suspicious, but then the kitchen door at the end of banged open before he could say anything more.

A balding man with a black T-shirt that stretched across his wide stomach sneered at Cooper. "Eh! I told you to stop serving him, Vanessa. He never pays for shit."

Cooper's blue eyes widened nervously. "I told you, you'll get everything. I just need to catch my big break-"

The head bartender scoffed. "Yeah, I've seen your musical insurance ad. You aren't breaking anything."

Blaine watched his brother try to keep his sense of bravado. But that talent agent's rejection had obviously affected him harder than he let on, and he was already well on his way to being drunk. His shoulders slumped and the ever-present smugness melted off of his face. He stared into his beer stein despondently.

This is not how Blaine had expected this reunion to go.

Kurt jumped out of his seat, and started searching through the pockets of his jacket. "Don't worry about it, good sir! It's on me." He pulled a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and slapped it down on the bar. "That's enough, right?" he asked as the others stared at him.

"His tab's two fifty," the bartender announced gruffly, eyeing him sceptically.

Kurt brightened, digging into his wallet for a few coins.

"Two hundred and fifty dollars," Blaine clarified under his breath. The Doctor nodded, going back to his bills. "But you really don't have to-"

"There you go," he announced, placing three hundred more dollars onto the table. "Keep the change."

"Is he a drug lord?" Cooper muttered, leaning over to look at all of the green sprouting out of Kurt's wallet.

The bartender picked the bills up cautiously, holding them up to the light and rubbing them between his fingers.

"Why in the hell are you carrying around that much money?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Oh, I was woefully unprepared for our last venture to Earth," he responded reasonably.

"You had one hundred dollars in the 1970's, Kurt. That was probably more than Bryan Ferry had on him," he insisted.

"But what if you wanted something extravagant?" he asked, blue eyes widening. "Like a solid gold bowtie imbedded with diamonds?"

Blaine gawked. "Why would anyone want that?"

Something beeped loudly, and Kurt pulled the gadget he'd been looking at earlier out of his pocket. "Who _wouldn't_ want that?" he asked distractedly, eyes flicking over the screen. He held up a pale finger. "Just give me a second," he said, standing up and walking around behind the bar.

The older bartender was still inspecting the money and the female bartender was pouring Cooper another beer.

"Kurt!" Blaine hissed as the Time Lord slipped into the empty kitchen. Blaine could see through the circular window on the swinging door that Kurt was sonicing his way through the room.

"I like him," Cooper decided with a nod.

"You just asked if he was a drug lord," Blaine pointed out irritably.

He shrugged. "He paid my tab. Plus, he's got spunk. I admire that."

"Spunk from the possible drug lord kidnapper," he said sourly.

"Are you on a school trip?" Cooper asked, blinking slowly. He leaned closer, swaying as he did so. The breath that hit Blaine's face was saturated with the alcohol he'd been tossing back. "Or did you run away from home?

Blaine groaned, ignoring the question. "Kurt!" he called louder, leaning forward on the bar.

"I'm busy, Blainers," he trilled, climbing up on the countertop and shooting a bright violet light at the vents above.

"Blainers?" Cooper tittered.

"Eh, what the hell are you doing?" the bartender finally noticed Kurt's escapades in his kitchen. He swung open the door and pointed back towards the public section of the restaurant. "Get out of here!"

Kurt calmly took his pad of psychic paper out of his jacket and held it out to him. "Health and Safety Inspector. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

The bartender snatched the pad out of his hand and started inspecting it suspiciously.

"Whassee doin'?" Cooper slurred as Kurt stepped lightly over pots and pans, sonicing the ceiling.

Blaine sighed.

This is not how he'd predicted this reunion to go.

* * *

After being kindly asked to vacate the bar (because even with a completely valid badge, a kid that barely looked old enough to drink alcohol was not trusted to be climbing all over a kitchen), Kurt and Blaine attempted to help Cooper walk down the street.

"Well, tha' was jus' _rude_," he complained, arms wrapped tightly around both of the younger boys' shoulders.

"What were you doing in there, Kurt?" Blaine grunted, straining under his brother's weight. "What's wrong?"

"Something," The Doctor replied, chewing on his lip. "I'm just not sure what."

They were walking past an alley when something jumped out, knocking all of them to the ground. They were a few shrieks and swears before Kurt was dragging the guy who'd jumped at them off of Cooper and Blaine. But Cooper was still dead weight on him, forcing the air from his lungs and forbidding him to get up.

"Coop," Blaine gasped, struggling to push him off.

His brother spasmed on top off him, and his elbow smacked him on the mouth.

"Christ!" he yelled, tasting blood. Why did he always have to get injured?

Kurt hauled Cooper off of him and then helped Blaine to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, touching his lip.

Blaine burbled something nonsensically, resisting the urge to lick the warm finger so close to his tongue. Then he shook himself and looked at the ground.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked, pointing at the stranger groggily rolling around on the sidewalk.

The Doctor crouched down, drowning the man in purple light from his Sonic Screwdriver. It whirred and he inspected it.

"Oh…" he began ominously, then soniced Cooper, who had gone completely still.

"What? Doctor?"

"This is the something," Kurt informed him, running his hands through his hair nervously. "_Shit._"

"Oh my God, what's happening?" Blaine squeaked. Kurt _never_ intentionally messed up his hair.

Cooper's eyelids flew open, and for a moment Blaine was relieved that he hadn't somehow died, but then he noticed how unnaturally bright and electrically blue they were.

"Kurt?" Blaine prompted in a small voice.

A feral smile slowly spread across Cooper's face, bleached-white teeth exposed beneath his lips.

"Step back," Kurt ordered quietly, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

He ignored him, dropping to his knees at his brother's head. "Cooper?" he gulped nervously.

"Blaine-" The Doctor began tensely.

"Cooper doesn't seem to be in at the moment," were the words that Cooper's mouth formed. "If you want to leave a message, I'm sure he'll get it when I'm done with his body."

**Yayyy... cheers. Okay, so I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner than usual so you're not all left in suspense (Are you in suspense? You should be. Or at least in suspenders... I'm funny, I swear). Anyway, I hope everybody's enjoying this and the way I'm writing Cooper is okay! PS Did everybody read the box scene script? Too adorable for words!**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine scrambled backwards, desperate to get away from whatever horrible thing that had taken over his brother. He bumped into Kurt's legs, but he refused to look away as Cooper's body slowly staggered to its feet.

He watched from his spot on the ground with mounting horror as Cooper's head snapped from side to side, working out the kinks. His blue eyes practically glowed in the growing dusk, bright like stars but much more disturbing when placed on a face.

"Fix it fix it fix it," Blaine was repeating in a strangled voice, pawing at Kurt's leg helplessly. "Kurt!"

"You are violating section eight of the-"

Cooper's head was thrown back, and a weird, choking laugh escaped his mouth.

"Does reciting laws everyone already knows _ever_ work for you?" was asked in Cooper's voice, with Cooper's mouth, but it _wasn't Cooper._ Some awful _thing_ had infiltrated his body and Blaine was two seconds away from falling apart on the pavement.

No. This just would not do.

Blaine scrabbled suddenly to his feet, breathing heavily. He tried to shove away the abject fear of never getting his brother back and clenched his jaw hard. "Get out," he intoned.

"Excuse me?" Whatever was possessing Cooper seemed amused.

He flexed his fists. "Get out of my brother," he commanded lowly while his heart pounded away against his ribcage.

"You'll get the body back," it replied easily, smoothing down the lapel of Cooper's jacket. "When I'm done with it."

There was a groaning noise from the ground before a last shuddering cough. Blaine looked down in horror at the last body the spirit had possessed.

"Kurt?" Blaine whimpered.

"Human bodies can't handle alien possession for extended periods-"

Blaine charged forward and grabbed the collar of Cooper's shirt before slamming his body into the closest wall. Those uncomfortably bright eyes blinked a few times, obviously not expecting Blaine to get violent so abruptly.

"Blaine, please," Kurt said, touching his shoulder. Blaine shook it off roughly.

Memories of his childhood were flitting through his mind, prepubescent Cooper taking tiny Blaine to the park, Cooper teaching him how to ride a bike, Cooper clasping Blaine's hand tightly as they walked down the street while Blaine regaled him with the adventures of preschool, Cooper's grudgingly agreeing to let Blaine sleep in his bed after a nightmare, but still holding him close to chase the monsters away.

And now the monsters were in him.

"Take me instead," Blaine choked out.

"_What_?" The Doctor yelped from behind him. He tried to tear him away from his brother's body. "NO! Blaine!"

"Let him go!" Blaine begged, fingers digging into the fabric of Cooper's shirt. "Please, take me. Please."

His voice was ragged and small; it sounded very little like him.

"Blaine, don't you fucking dare," Kurt ordered fervently, yanking at his arm.

"Do it!" Blaine shouted in his brother's face. His eyes were glassy and his hands shook, but he was ready.

Cooper's shoulders shrugged. "If you want."

Without any other warning, Blaine's vision started to blur and his knees buckled. As he crumpled weakly to the ground, the last thing he heard was Kurt's heart-wrenching cry of, "No!"

He wasn't aware of anything but a vague black space.

That, and being incredibly, terribly alone.

* * *

Cooper awoke from some sort of daze to indignant swearing.

"Did I pass out?" he asked. It was night but he couldn't really remember if that meant he'd been asleep long. His eyes travelled over his surroundings, which included a disgusting dumpster in a grotty back alley.

"You could say that," the swearing was interrupted by a tight reply.

Cooper realized that he didn't know who he was talking to, though the alley, admittedly, was not a huge shock to him. He rolled over onto his side, then slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned against the grimy brick wall. A slight boy was sitting in the alley across from him, typing away on something that Cooper assumed was an iPhone.

"Mind telling me what happened, kid?" he asked, rubbing at his head.

"Your _stupid _ass brother-" he began, then he bit his lip harshly. "He didn't listen to me," he finally said, quietly.

"Blaine?" Cooper asked, mind racing and trying to connect the dots. "What… Oh! You're Kurt."

The boy sighed, his kilt billowing around him as he rose to his feet. Who the fuck wears kilts?

"Now that you're awake, let's go," he ordered, striding out of the alley.

He used the wall as leverage to help his weak legs support him. "Go where? Where's Blaine?"

Kurt didn't respond and Cooper hurried to keep up with him as he strode down the street.

"Hey!" he said, roughly grabbing his arm. "What did you do with my brother?"

"_I_ didn't do anything. It's some other alien that's possessing him because the stupid ass-" he cut himself off, giving his head a sharp shake.

"Wha- aliens? Kid, I don't wanna hear your stupid screenplay idea right now. Just tell me where the little guy went!" he demanded. Blaine was probably just on a coffee run, he tried to assure himself. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something awful was happening. He tried to remember how he'd ended up passed out in the alley, but the last thing he remembered was just walking down the street.

"A non-corporeal alien ran off with his body. But don't worry, I've got a tracker in his shoe," he replied, taking off again. Cooper sighed, suddenly overwhelmingly relieved. This was just some stupid joke. He laughed under his breath. "I'll be able to find him easily after we stop the signal that's being transmitted from the alien's ship. Everything will be fine."

"And are the aliens telling you this right now?" Cooper mocked.

"What?"

"Is Blaine gonna pop out from behind a corner wearing some cray cray mask?" he asked, looking around. "I dunno why you guys came all the way to Cali just to play a practical joke on me, but-"

"Not a joke," Kurt interrupted, arriving at a rundown strip club.

"Oh, so the aliens are into live nudes?" he laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's foreclosed, if you read the sign," he replied dryly. "Also, it's just the ship that's here. It crashed recently. There's a perception filter on the roof to hide the gaping hole."

He shined a purple light at the door, and the pen, or whatever object he was holding, whizzed loudly.

"You guys are getting way too elaborate with this," he said as the door swung open. "How did you get a key for this place? How long have you actually been in town?"

"About three hours? You were out cold for thirty minutes. I was starting to get concerned," the boy replied as he walked into the abandoned strip club. He looked behind him expectantly. "You need to learn to catch up, Cooper. Bl- your brother is much better at this than you are," he looked away, blinking rapidly. "But he'll be back with us within twenty four hours! Everything will be fine."

He walked farther into the shadowy building, and Cooper shrugged to himself before following. "Blaine," he called out. "B, you never were very good at jokes, buddy."

"He's not _here_," Kurt cut in curtly. "And even if his body were here, he wouldn't be able to hear you. Please stop acting like an idiot."

Cooper ambled over to the bar, jumping over it and began to search for forgotten booze.

"Oh, it crashed right on the stage. How convenient," Kurt commented.

Cooper heaved a sigh at the disappointing sight of a few empty bottles and a stray G-string.

"Can you give me a hand?" the other boy called.

"Huh?" he twisted to look at Kurt. The boy was crouched on stage, hunched over a silver sphere, about the size of an adult head. "What's that?"

"The spaceship," he replied in a tone that implied he was finding Cooper to be a severe disappointment in the intelligence department.

Cooper ambled over to the stage and contemplated taking a spin on the pole, just for kicks, but Kurt was waving for his attention of the ground.

"Just keep your finger on this button," he guided.

He obeyed, and Kurt started fiddling around inside the 'spaceship'. "Isn't this a bit small for a spaceship?"

The boy leveled him with an unimpressed look. "It's a Lorisli alien. As in, _non-corporeal_," he explained, obviously trying to refrain from rolling his eyes. "That means it doesn't have a body. Why would it need a large ship?"

He scoffed. "You two just couldn't cough up the dough for a believable space craft."

"This is not a joke Cooper, and the faster you accept that the faster- well actually, there's no specific advantage to you believing me, I suppose," he said, stopping to consider the situation. "Carry on."

"Thanks for your permission," he said sarcastically.

"You are most welcome," Kurt replied, intently staring into the insides of the ridiculously small spaceship.

"So, where _is_ Blaine?" Cooper asked, running a hand through his hair.

"The button!" Kurt screeched.

He hastily replaced his finger.

"I ask you to do _one_ thing," he muttered, shaking his head. "Luckily I was already finished."

"Then why-?"

"Following my orders is important," he replied with an emphatic nod.

"What were you doing, anyway?"

"Our friend the body-snatching alien was sending out a signal to the rest of his race informing them that there is a planet full of unprotected bodies ready for the taking," he explained briskly. He continued after Cooper's questioning look. "They drain the possessed's energy and then leave to bodies to- die," his tongue tripped over the last word. "But everything's going to be fine."

"And Blaine's- that's not funny, kid!" Cooper snapped, realizing the implications.

"I am well aware," he said seriously. "I was wondering when you'd appreciate the gravity of the matter."

"Blaine is not possessed by an alien!" he shouted angrily. "This is has gone too far-"

Kurt jumped to his feet. "I agree. Come on," he dropped gracefully off the stage and began striding towards the exit.

"Hey!"

"I'm about to blow your mind. Sorry."

* * *

"It's bigger on the inside," Cooper remarked in a small voice.

"There is life on other planets. There is life in other _universes_. I'm a Time Lord; time-travelling alien extraordinaire. Please recover from your shock in a timely manner," he explained airily as he danced around the console in the middle of the giant room inside of a small blue box.

"Movie magic," the other man uttered weakly.

"Not a movie, Coop," he grunted, sliding under the console.

He was broken from of his awe by the nickname. "So Blaine is really-"

"Yes," he affirmed tonelessly. There was a crash, and then Kurt rolled out to safety, grasping a small black pouch in his hands.

"And you've just been flitting around talking to me this entire time?" Cooper demanded, abruptly furious. "How fucking _dare_ you. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Kurt spun a knob around several times, its squeaking the only sound in the TARDIS. He stopped after a moment and leaned his hip against the console.

"I'm The Doctor," he said softly. "But everything's going to be just fine."

"You keep saying that," he began, getting increasingly more incensed. "But my baby brother is a victim of alien possession right now!" He pointed at the floor indignantly.

"Which is exactly why I keep saying it," he replied, smiling weakly. "I let that happen," his voice went even higher and he turned away from Cooper.

"Fix it. Fix it right now, you stupid son of an alien bitch," he spat vehemently.

"That's exactly what he said," Kurt squeaked, looking at the ceiling and blinking rapidly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it had _you_ first." He tried to surreptitiously wipe at his eyes.

"It- what?"

"Your brother is just an idiot and decided to make it take him instead," he continued. He flashed a violet light out of the end of his silver pen thing at a screen. Then he twirled to face the door, kilt billowing around his knees. "I'm ready. Let's-"

"No he didn't," Cooper interrupted, mouth going dry. "He wouldn't."

"Of course he would," Kurt snapped. "He loves your moronic ass."

He shook his head slowly. "Not that much."

"_Yes_ that much," he rolled his eyes. He strode to the door. "I feel it pertinent that we save him now."

Cooper felt like he was caving in from the inside. His ribcage was too tight around his heart, each breath felt like it was going to squeeze hard enough to burst.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he gasped, hand clawing at his chest.

"Outside!" Kurt ordered, throwing open the door.

He dashed through the door and expelled the contents of his stomach (vast amounts of alcohol) into a pair of bushes.

"I can't believe he'd do that for me," he croaked, voice breaking.

"He's a great kid," Kurt said noncommittally. "Are you okay now?"

Cooper straightened and spat onto the grass. "I guess," he replied weakly.

He patted his back. "Let's get a move on. Brothers to save, aliens to capture. The usual."

* * *

"So, how do you know where he is again?" Cooper asked as they waited impatiently for a taxi to take them across town.

"I told you, there are trackers in his shoes," Kurt said, fiddling with his 'Sonic Screwdriver' absently. It kept making random whizzing and clicking sounds "Technically they're _my_ shoes," he continued, "which is lucky, because I like having an organized closet. So I put trackers in all of my shoes."

"You and Blaine are perfect for each other," he muttered, pressing his forehead against the window and gazing dismally at the streets rushing by. "He has all his bowties organized by colour, size and formalness."

Kurt leaned forward towards the cabbie, saying, "Look, I'll pay you double if you drive faster than a turtle." He sat back and then started, staring at look at Cooper. "What?"

"Since he was like five," he added.

"We're not together," Kurt said with a small shake of his head.

"Rea-"

"Oh! He's on the move," Kurt interrupted, bringing the Sonic Screwdriver up to his face. "Stop!" he yelped.

The brakes screeched as the driver hastened to comply with the demand. "What do you want, kid?" he growled.

"This is our stop!" he replied, throwing far too many bills over the seat and flinging his door open. "Come on, Cooper!"

He jumped out of the car and took off sprinting down the street. Cooper scrambled out of the car to follow. Kurt's long legs carried him fast and far and Cooper huffed and puffed trying to catch up to him.

He finally stopped at a corner, consulting his Sonic Screwdriver. As soon as Cooper reached him, Kurt grabbed his arm and tore off across the street with him.

"Slow down-"

"He keeps moving!" Kurt said. "We need to catch up. He's much better at this than you, you know."

Cooper just panted, marvelling at how _fast_ the boy ran when he was to the rescue. They started running down increasingly less populated areas until Cooper realized that they were passing office buildings, abandoned for the night. Their footfalls echoed loudly in the deserted streets.

Until Kurt jerked to a stop so quickly that Cooper rammed into him.

He was just about to complain loudly when a figure dashed out from between two buildings and Kurt shouted, "Get him!"

Cooper just stood there until Kurt shoved him forward, giving him a 'What the fuck are you waiting for?' look.

He heaved a huge sigh before gathering his remaining stamina and charged off after his brother. He did not recall the little guy being this fast. Blaine's body turned a corner and Cooper dashed forward to keep sight of him. He was just rounding the corner when a fist hit him hard in the face

"Christ!" he cried. He ignored his watering eyes and jumped blindly at his attacker, which of course was Blaine's body.

They hit the ground with a loud thump, and Cooper was briefly concerned for any damage that might occur to his little brother's body. Then it was trying to wriggle away from him and he tightened his arms around its torso to prevent it from escaping.

The Lorisli alien grunted and threw its head forward, forehead colliding with Cooper's nose. He'd seen that in movies a lot, and he'd never realized how much it would actually hurt. Or maybe it was just that he'd been hit in the same place twice in as many minutes.

"Okay, get off him and hold his shoulders," Kurt ordered, coming up behind them.

Cooper gratefully jumped off and quickly slammed his brother's shoulders back to the pavement when the Lorisli tried to get up. Kurt took up Cooper's previous position, quickly descending to the ground and straddling Blaine's thighs.

"Your victory over me will be short-lived," the Lorisli informed them through Blaine's mouth. "There will be thousands of my kind descending on this planet within days."

"Nope," Kurt shook his head brusquely. He reached into his coat. "Found your ship. Killed the signal. Sent out a 'whoops, not true, there are some dangerous mother fuckers here' message. Now you're getting out of my friend and that'll be that."

"What?" the reply was outraged. It tried to buck Kurt off and Kurt leaned forward for a better grip. His hand clutched Blaine's upper arm and with the other, he pulled out the black pouch he'd retrieved earlier in the TARDIS.

"Pull his shirt up," Kurt demanded, opening the bag one-handedly.

"With what? My teeth?" Cooper retorted, fingers digging into Blaine's wriggling shoulders.

"If that's your thing," he replied dryly, pulling out a tangle of wires and suction cups.

"You don't know what you're doing!" the Lorisli shouted.

Glaring reproachfully at Kurt, Cooper hastily yanked Blaine's shirt up to his armpits. "Don't worry, buddy," he said to his brother. "You'll be safe soon. And then I'll be the brother you deserve."

He watched Kurt's movements stutter to a stop and the younger boy –alien, technically- looked at him with an indescribable look on his face.

"Kurt?" he prompted impatiently.

"Humans are so funny," he commented absently, placing the suction cups on Blaine's bare chest.

"Are those gonna like, suck the alien out of him?" Cooper asked, deciding to focus on the situation at hand.

"No." Kurt responded. "They're going to kill him,"

"What?" he cried, hands flying off of Blaine's shoulder immediately to tear the offending pieces of plastic off of Blaine's chest.

The body shot up so fast that Kurt didn't have a chance to move away to avoid being hit in the face with the boy's forehead. Cooper figured he deserved it.

"They also had anesthetic properties," he growled, grabbing at Blaine's flying hands.

"You will never take me."

They both ignored the alien, and Cooper shouted angrily, "You are not killing my brother!"

He couldn't _believe_ this. He wanted him to participate in the murder of his brother? No, no and _fuck_ no. How exactly did this kid think he was going to get away with this? Cooper was practically shaking with rage.

"It won't be permanent! Please restrain him!" Kurt responded, trying to grab Blaine's hands before they hit him. He was not succeeding.

"You son of a bitch! I thought you cared about Blaine. Now you're killing him? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cooper pointed at him irately. "This is not how you treat people, you sick bastard. Humans don't have more than one life, FYI! I don't know how your fucked-up alien anatomy works but if Blaine dies he doesn't get another try!"

While he was shouting, the alien had managed to throw Kurt off of him and get to his knees before Kurt launched himself onto his back. Blaine's knees gave out and he was pinned to the ground again, now with Kurt straddling his ass.

"Get off him!" Cooper yelled, tears blurring his vision. "Fucking asshole."

"Cooper," Kurt huffed, "the only way that the Lorisli will leave without immediately having another host body to occupy is if its current body is dead, or dying. So we're going to shock the body to death, capture the alien, then shock him back to life."

"No!" he wailed. "I don't want my brother to die. I wanna take him to the park. And buy him ice cream. And solid gold bowties studded with diamonds."

"You can still do those things. It will be a very brief span of death. And there's barely any risk at all!" he promised, digging his elbows into Blaine's back to keep the body on the ground.

"I'm not gonna help you kill my brother," he argued, teeth clenched.

"Cooper, please!" Kurt's voice was ragged with exertion and emotion. Cooper begrudgingly looked at the boy, whose eyes were uncomfortably wide. "Please, I just want him _back_," his voice cracked and he was surprised to see the boy's lower lip trembling.

"He'll be okay?" Cooper asked after a moment.

"I'll do everything in my power to ensure his safety," he vowed, shining eyes solemn.

"Okay," he agreed shakily.

Working together, they managed to flip over the struggling body. Kurt reapplied the suction cups while Cooper held down his increasingly squirmy brother.

"I'll kill you!"

"Luckily these aliens don't have any extra powers while possessing people!" Kurt announced, forcing cheerfulness.

He picked up a small box connected to all the wires, which were attached to the suction cups.

"Anesthesia," he muttered, clicking a button.

The Lorisli screeched a series of foreign curses before finally drifting into unconsciousness.

Kurt strapped a shiny cuff around Blaine's wrist. He looked the body over with a critical eye and then nodded quickly to himself.

"The cuff will draw the alien into it as the Lorisli is leaving his body," Kurt informed Cooper calmly.

He nodded, staring intensely at the remote in Kurt's hand. "And that?"

"Will initiate the electric shock. Don't touch him at all, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed quietly, pulling his hands back. His eyes flicked from the remote, to Blaine's deceptively serene face, to Kurt's nervous one.

"Three, two, one," Kurt counted down. His thumb pressed down on the small red button and Blaine convulsed on the ground.

Cooper watched in horror as his baby brother spasmed out of control for what felt like an eternity before he went completely still.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt set the remote on the ground, but Cooper's eyes didn't leave Blaine's face. His dead face. His brother was a corpse.

"Oh God," he muttered, rocking slightly on his heels. His fingers tugged nervously at his hair. "Oh shit."

"Shh," Kurt hushed. "Everything's going to be fine."

The cuff on Blaine's arm glowed brightly, and Kurt swiftly removed it, putting it in the black bag at his side. He retrieved the remote and held down the button again, briefly.

Blaine's back arched, then slumped to the ground, unmoving.

"Kurt…" he whined nervously.

"It's okay," he promised, eyes flicking between Blaine's face and the screen on his remote. He shocked Blaine again.

Blaine shook and a pained whine came from his throat. Kurt consulted the remote briefly before sighing, relieved beyond all measure, "He's alive."

"Oh god, Blaine!" Cooper cried, gathering his little brother up in his arms. "Don't ever do that again dummy, you hear me? No more getting possessed because of me. Ever," his voice cracked as tears streamed down his face. "Stupid asshole."

"Coop?" Blaine muttered, turning in his arms.

"Yeah. Yeah, B. I'm here." He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I was saving you," he mumbled into his chest conversationally.

"Don't ever pull shit like that again," he ordered, pointing.

Instead of answering, Blaine swatted the offending finger away. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, loosely gripping his brother's hand.

"Come on," Kurt sighed tiredly. "Let's get him back to the TARDIS."

**A/N: Hey there! So I know I said I'd try to get this up earlier, but instead I took longer than ever. So that was nice of me :/ It just kept getting longer, and plus I rewrote a bit of it. Anyway, hope it was worth the wait! Next chapter will probably be a bunch of vignettes again, because holy crap actual plot is difficult. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
